Expérience d'Adolescent
by Karrow's pen
Summary: UA - Quand Naruto demande impudiquement à Sasuke de l'aider à savoir s'il est attiré par les hommes.


.

.

Naruto soupira, buvant une gorgée de son soda en regardant du coin des yeux Sasuke en train de regarder le lac à leur droite. Il le savait gay, mais avouait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais su s'il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Aucun des stéréotypes habituels des homos n'étaient vrai. Il était d'un naturel joyeux, riant pour un rien et malicieux comme pas deux. Mais depuis qu'il le lui avait avoué, il restait perplexe. Il n'était pas homophobe, loin de là, mais il n'arrivait pas encore à assimiler l'information.

Lui ne s'était jamais posé la question du « hétéro ou homo ? », être avec une fille était en quelque sort naturel, alors il l'avait prit comme cela. Mais peut-être que les hommes ne le dérangeaient pas non plus. Et puis, il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke avoir quelques gestes ou paroles ambigus envers lui, et pourtant il était plutôt beau garçon, d'après ce qu'il entendait. Les filles disaient aimer ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, physique très rare au japon. Et son corps musclé et athlétique ne laissait pas de marbre. Mais peut-être que les préférences d'Uchiha étaient-elle différente ?

En tout cas, ça ne répondait pas à sa question.

– Dit, Sas'ke.

Il se tourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils, s'essuyant le coin des lèvres pour l'écouter. Naruto était adossé nonchalamment contre le tronc d'arbre, la main derrière la tête et l'autre qui tenait sa canette et les jambes légèrement repliées et écartées. Il lui demanda ce qu'il y avait en posant sa main derrière lui pour le maintenir tout en arrachant quelques brindilles d'herbes.

– J'me posais une question.

– Hm, mais encore ? Dit-il en regardant l'herbe se faire arracher.

– Comment t'as su que t'étais gay ?

La surprise le fit redresser violemment la tête alors que ses joues rosirent immédiatement, faisant sourire le blond. Il adorait le gêner, même si la plupart du temps c'était en sous-entendant une relation entre eux, ou un désir qu'il éprouverait. De simples blagues, en somme, parce qu'il n'était pas réellement _attiré_ par Sasuke. Le voir rouge de gêne, détourner le regard et bafouiller quelques paroles incompréhensibles étaient particulièrement mignon. Et plutôt rare.

– Euh... P-pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Se reprit-il.

– C'était qu'une question Sasu', pas la peine de te mettre dans ses états là. Si tu veux pas me répondre...

Il soupira en regardant le lac, réfléchissant à la question. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il la lui posait maintenant, et n'était pas sûr de vouloir lui répondre. Ce serait pire qu'embarrassant, enfin, il exagérait peut-être un peu. Il pourrait juste lui répondre grossièrement, sans entrer dans les détails.

– Hm... Je m'en suis rendu compte, quand j'ai vu qu'une personne à laquelle je tenais sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai arrêté de me voiler la face après.

– Qui ça ? Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit. S'intéressa Naruto en se redressant un peu.

Evidemment, puisque c'était lui.

– Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. Sourit-il malicieusement.

Il se rapprocha du blond et s'adossa à ses côtés, laissant leur épaule se toucher. Le silence régna un instant, reposant les deux hommes. Il aimait rester près du blond, ça le détendait, le rassurait. Il pourrait dire que ça lui suffisait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer plus, vouloir être toujours aux côtés de Naruto, présent dans son cœur comme dans sa vie. Il ne savait plus depuis quand il avait ces sentiments, il avait arrêté de compter les semaines lorsqu'ils s'étaient changées en mois, puis en années.

– Autre chose. Tu veux m'embrasser ?

– Quoi ?!

Il redressa vivement la tête, lui lançant un regard surpris bien que la rougeur de ses joues ne passa pas inaperçue. Les battements précipités de son cœur cognaient vivement sa cage thoracique et sa respiration devenait hachée. Il avait vraiment entendu cela ? Est-ce qu'il se doutait de quelque chose quant à ses sentiments ? Ou bien était-ce une de ses mauvaises blagues habituelles pour le charrier gentiment sur son orientation sexuelle ? Ou bien c'était pour voir sa réaction ? Pas fameuse, soit dit en passant. Il devait ressembler à un poisson avec ses yeux écarquillées au possible et sa bouche qui s'ouvrait et se refermait en quête d'une réponse à fournir.

– J'veux dire, t'es attiré par les mecs, et j'en suis un – et même plutôt beau, entre nous – alors t'as déjà fantasmer sur moi ?

Il n'y avait que Naruto pour être aussi direct et l'embarrasser à ce point. Sasuke se racla bruyamment la gorge, s'ébouriffa les cheveux de gêne et rit par saccade.

– Je… Ben, euh…

– Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te fais perdre tous tes moyens, sourit Naruto.

_Oh non, tu le fais tout le temps_, pensa Sasuke en se mordant l'intérieure de la joue.

– Et ça veut dire oui, pas vrai ? Continua Naruto en se redressant, ses avant-bras sur ses genoux, sa canette balançant négligemment dans le vide. Tu veux pas m'embrasser maintenant ?

L'intonation de Naruto ne laissa pas croire à une blague, mais plutôt à une invitation fort peu élégante et pourtant diablement tentante.

– Tu vois, être avec une fille sexy, j'ai toujours trouvé ça normal, naturel. Mais j'ai jamais réfléchi à une possibilité d'être avec un mec. Et t'es le seul à qui je peux demander ça en sachant que tu vas comprendre et pas te foutre de ma gueule. Peut-être même accepter. Alors ?

_Plus qu'accepter, sauter sur l'occasion..._

– Attends, tu veux que je t'embrasse, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Sasuke pour être sûr de ne pas rêver.

– Bravo Einstein, maintenant que t'arrives à comprendre une phrase, on va passer aux tables de multiplication !

Uchiha laissa un bref rire franchir ses lèvres avant qu'il ne pense à sa demande, triturant sa canette entre ses mains. Il voulait juste savoir s'il pouvait apprécier les relations homosexuelles, et oui il pouvait comprendre. Mais le fait est qu'il allait l'embrasser pour cela, ce n'était pas assez, non ? Il faudrait entamer une vraie relation, avoir un lien profond pour voir si on y prenait goût, ou tomber amoureux, mais comment le faire quand on est dans un environnement inconnu, sans vraiment savoir ce qui nous attend ? Mais il savait que Naruto était sérieux, mieux, qu'il était déterminé et qu'on pouvait difficilement le faire changer d'avis.

Et puis ça lui permettrait de goûter à ses lèvres qu'il avait tant imaginées, dont il avait fantasmé la texture, leur pression, son souffle... Il se reprit et releva son regard, plongeant ses prunelles dans ceux azurées de son vis-à-vis, voyant le fin sourire provoquant au bout de ses lèvres. Le testait-il ? En tout cas il était sûr d'une chose.

Il le faisait craquer.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, baissant brièvement les yeux avant d'inspirer.

– Ici ? Demanda-t-il.

– Ouais. Ici. Maintenant. Toi et moi.

Dieu, il en avait rêvé ! Il laissa son regard dérivé sur le corps de Naruto qui reprit sa position de départ contre le tronc de l'arbre, laissant son pull légèrement soulevé montrer sans pudeur la lisière de son boxer. Naruto ferma tranquillement les yeux, donnant ainsi le signal au brun de passer à l'action. D'humeur taquine (il voulait surtout en profiter un peu), il passa une jambe au-dessus de lui pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur son bas-ventre, faisant sourire Uzumaki qui s'efforçait de ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

Il posa délicatement sa main sur la gorge du blond, posant l'autre sur son torse avant de s'approcher lentement jusqu'à sentir leur souffle se mélanger. Il détailla un peu son visage, avant de se baisser pour caresser ses lèvres des siennes sans pour autant le toucher. Sa main remonta pour démêler ses cheveux de blé alors que l'autre glissait sur son torse pour en deviner la musculature. Il ne voulait pas que ça aille vite, que ce soit bâclé, il voulait que ce baiser, cet échange, lui reste en mémoire longtemps, qu'il aime ça.

Qu'il en redemande.

Il se baissa encore et scella finalement leurs lèvres en une douce caresse qui le fit frissonner. Mais il ne voulut pas en rester là, ils entrouvrirent leurs lèvres d'un même mouvement pour avoir l'accès à leur cavité buccale. C'était doux, sensuel, lascive et tendre – avec un petit goût pétillant qui rappelait le goût du soda qu'ils avaient bu. Sa main hésitait à passer sous le tee-shirt pour toucher la peau bronzée de Naruto, mais il préféra s'en abstenir, de peur d'aller trop vite. Pire, d'aller trop loin ? Il se retira à regret, regardant les yeux sérieux du blond et s'humecta les lèvres dans une vaine tentative de prolonger la sensation qu'il avait eut.

– Alors ? Demanda-t-il pour briser le silence d'une voix rauque.

– C'était pas mal, j'avoue. Sourit-il.

– Pas mal ?

Il s'enleva d'au-dessus de lui et se remit à ses côtés, attrapant par la même occasion sa canette pour en boire une gorgée. Pas mal ? Ça voulait dire pas mauvais, mais pas génial non plus. Bon, au moins il n'avait pas dit que ça avait été horrible, c'était un début.

Mais surtout, il l'avait embrassé.

Ses joues étaient encore un peu rouges, et son cœur battait la chamade, sans parler de sa respiration un peu profonde. Il aurait aimé que cela dure un peu plus longtemps, que Naruto y prenne parti et le touche, le caresse, l'embrasse comme jamais. Mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

– Bon, C'est à mon tour de t'embrasser ? Dit-il en se redressant.

– Hein ? Tu veux remettre ça ?

– Pourquoi, ça te dérange ? Tu m'as embrassé, c'était pas mal, maintenant c'est à moi de le faire, pour prendre les devants, dominer. Cherche pas, c'est trop intelligent pour toi.

– Genre, c'est complètement stupide ouais.

– Bon, tu veux ou bien ?

Il fit mine d'être ennuyé, ne pouvant masqué son impatience et hocha la tête. Naruto but une gorgé de sa boisson et fit un signe à Sasuke pour qu'il s'avance, ce qu'il fit. Uchiha ferma ses yeux, attendant que son ami ne l'embrasse, et il sentit rapidement sa main sur sa nuque qui l'attirait vers lui pour plaquer leurs lèvres ensemble en un geste presque pressant. Sasuke posa son avant-bras sur son dos pour se maintenir contre lui et pencha légèrement le visage. Naruto lui demanda rapidement l'accès pour approfondir le baiser, les embrasant tout deux d'une passion dévorante. Il ravageait littéralement ses lèvres, l'emportait dans un plaisir abyssal sans fond où il se sentait tomber. Naruto le poussa un peu pour le coucher au sol, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser tout en gardant sa bouche contre la sienne. Il embrassait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru ! A tel point qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir ses gémissements. Et ce ne fut pas mieux quand il sentit la main inactive d'Uzumaki glisser sous son pull pour caresser son ventre alors que leur bassin se frottait imperceptiblement.

C'était trop bon !

Malheureusement ils durent briser leur baiser, reprenant leur souffle avec difficulté alors que Naruto sourit en voyant l'expression lubrique du brun.

– Tu bandes. Remarqua-t-il en continuant de le regarder dans les yeux.

– La faute à qui ? Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Uzumaki sourit, baissant les yeux pour admirer la protubérance, légèrement crispé. Leurs canettes s'étaient renversées dans l'herbe sans qu'ils n'y fassent attention, trop occupé à se dévorer du regard. Sasuke était si gêné et honteux qu'il tentait de serrer les cuisses pour signifier implicitement à Naruto de détourner les yeux.

– C'était qu'un baiser… Est-ce que tous les gays sont aussi _passionnés_ ? Se moqua gentiment Naruto.

Sasuke ne dit rien, ses mains encore accrochées à son haut, leur bassin étroitement enserré et la main chaude du blond toujours sous son pull, il se sentait oppressé par la présence d'Uzumaki, frustré de ne pouvoir aller plus loin, d'être si près de lui, et en même temps si loin.

– Aucune idée.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et souffla pour tenter d'atténuer son excitation, mais avoir l'objet de ses fantasmes pressé contre lui n'aidait pas vraiment, surtout quand ce dernier l'observait presque indécemment. Selon lui. Naruto était plutôt déstabilisé par la réaction physique de son meilleur ami et se retenait de s'éloigner. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas fini.

– C'est vrai que c'est pas désagréable, de t'embrasser. Murmura-t-il d'une voix sulfureuse. T'es mignon quand tu perds le contrôle.

Il se baissa et caressa de ses lèvres la gorge du brun qui retint son souffle devant son assurance. Naruto embrassa sa peau, le faisant haleter avant de remonter doucement pour laper son lobe. C'était différent, pensa Naruto en fermant les yeux, le corps était plus ferme, la voix plus rauque, le désir plus perceptible, mais en même temps tellement semblable... Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sasuke puisse se retrouver excité après qu'ils se soient embrassés ! Mais c'était agréable, et cette constatation lui fit se poser une autre question : était-ce parce qu'il était effectivement attiré par les hommes, ou parce que c'était Sasuke ?

– N-Naruto...

La main d'Uzumaki présente sur son ventre glissa pour effleurer les poils pubiens du brun avant de caresser ses abdominaux et son nombril. Il laissa un suçon conséquent sur le cou d'Uchiha avant de se redresser pour observer son visage rougi. C'était nouveau pour lui, mais en voyant l'expression de sasuke, il se dit qu'il pourrait facilement s'y faire, après tout. Il sentait que Sasuke voulait le toucher – étant donné qu'il sentait se mains caresser son torse par-dessus ses vêtements – et, voulant le frustrer davantage, et aussi parce qu'aller plus loin n'était pas dans ses plans, il emprisonna ses mains au-dessus de sa tête à l'aide de sa main gauche.

– Mais ! Naruto, qu'est-ce que-

– Hm ? Ah, tu préférerais qu'on aille chez moi ? Ou chez toi, peut-être ? Dit-il malicieusement avant de reprendre. Non, j'plaisante. J'ai beau faire genre j'ai le contrôle de la situation, je suis _légèrement_ dépassé par la situation.

– A-alors... Lâche moi...

– Nan~ ! J'crois que je vais profiter un peu de la situation. Murmurait-il entre ses baisers sur sa nuque.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, il l'allumait en bonne et due forme sans prévoir de franchir le cap ! Et lui était incapable de résister, de se raisonner, il voudrait se laisser aller et accepter ce que tentait de lui offrir Naruto, même s'ils étaient dans ce parc et que n'importe qui pourrait les surprendre dans cette position. Mais c'était frustrant de savoir qu'Uzumaki n'irait pas plus loin.

Cependant, une sonnerie de portable les interrompit et fit sursauter Sasuke alors que Naruto décrochait, un air ennuyé sur le visage.

– Quoi ? Demanda-t-il froidement. Hm... Maintenant ? ... Ok, ok !

Il raccrocha en jurant, gardant toujours les mains du brun prisonnières de la sienne. Sasuke l'entendait vaguement pester contre Sakura et ses problèmes menstruels qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à prévoir, l'obligeant à aller acheter des tampons, avant qu'il ne le regarde à nouveau. Sakura profitait allègrement de leur colocation, et l'appelait pour le moindre petit problème. Naruto aurait cru qu'habiter avec une de ses plus proche amis, presque une petite sœur, allait être amusant. Mais c'était un vrai enfer...

Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que d'habiter seul. Il n'avait jamais connu ses parents, orphelin depuis le plus jeune âge, martyrisé par bon nombre d'enfants à cause de l'étrangeté de son physique, Sakura et Sasuke avaient été ses premiers amis. Naruto haïssait la solitude, il en avait presque peur, aussi avait-il sauté sur l'occasion lorsque Sakura avait parlé de l'éventualité de louer un appartement pour ses études. Il avait emménagé avec elle, mais n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'autre pour elle qu'un profond lien fraternel.

C'était différent de ce qu'il ressentait pour Sasuke. Avec Sasuke, c'était plus comme être avec un alter ego, un jumeau, ou un clone. Ils se comprenaient si rapidement, si facilement, que Naruto avait l'impression d'être en osmose avec lui. Aujourd'hui, l'osmose avait dû se barrer pour pisser quelque part, Sasuke avait eu l'air vraiment troublé et hésitant alors que lui voulait simplement une petite aide concernant son orientation. La _réaction_ de Sasuke avait dépassé ce à quoi il s'était attendu, il n'aurait pas cru que Sasuke puisse réellement fantasmer sur lui, jusqu'à être excité devant lui. Ça avait été déstabilisant, mais tout fier qu'il était Naruto n'avait pas laissé filtré son trouble autrement que par la parole. « Légèrement dépassé par la situation » ? Il avait faillit partir en courant !

La retenue de Sasuke sembla l'affecter, à présent il était un peu gêné par ce qui venait de se passer et remerciait intérieurement Sakura d'avoir appelé pour couper ce moment de gêne.

Décidant de partir, il lui donne une brève tape sur le torse pour se relever.

– Désolé, j'dois y aller. On remettra ça une prochaine fois.

Et après un bref clin d'œil il sortit du parc en n'oubliant pas d'emporter son sac avec lui. Sasuke le suivit du regard, encore couché sur le sol et complètement débraillé. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits et de calmer son cœur et sa respiration, avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres. Il espéra que l'expérience aura été bonne pour Naruto, et que ça lui ait ouvert les yeux sur son orientation sexuelle. Il avait eut l'air d'aimer ça.

En tout cas lui ne risquait pas d'oublier ce jour. Et puis la dernière réplique de Naruto lui laissait vraiment penser qu'il y aura une autre fois, et peut-être encore d'autres ?

.

.

* * *

**Karrow.**


End file.
